


We packed our bags to get away

by felinedetached



Category: Naruto
Genre: Escaping an abusive household to live with your best friend turned girlfriend, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto - Freeform, and also your girlfriends boyfriend, polyamoury, this was a gift for someone in GSG!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: It’s midnight when Mikoto decides she’s had enough. When she looks at her husband, how cold he is, how rough; when she looks at how he treats their son and decides that she won’t let him control her anymore.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	We packed our bags to get away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukiNagasawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNagasawa/gifts).



It’s midnight when Mikoto decides she’s had enough. When she looks at her husband, how cold he is, how rough; when she looks at how he treats their son and decides that she won’t let him control her anymore. It’s the middle of the night and she rolls out of their shared bed, walks barefoot across the cold floor of their cold bedroom, and silently starts packing.

Fugaku doesn’t notice a thing. She’s half packed when he finally wakes up, has almost everything she owns packed into a duffle bag. 

“Mikoto?” He’s awake instantly, of course. He might not be active duty, but he’s still a ninja, and so is she. “Where are you going.”

Fukagu never asks. He demands, and Mikoto is sick of it. She doesn’t respond, even as she drops a mesh armour shirt into her bag and zips it up, sliding the strap over her shoulder. She doesn’t respond as she leaves the room, turns down the hallway into Itachi’s and drops her bag beside his bed. Her baby is five, turning six this year, and he’s going to the academy as soon as he does.

Mikoto doesn’t want that. The elders want that, Fukagu wants that, but Itachi isn’t ready. Mikoto won’t let her son go cold the same way she’s watched others do. The same way she’s watched Kakashi do, the boy who Kushina sees as her own son, losing family and friends and his heart, until he has nothing left. Little fourteen-year-old Hatake Kakashi, the definition of a shinobi gone dark.

So Mikoto shakes Itachi’s shoulder, wakes him up gently and quietly, and smiles down at him when he blinks up at her. “We’re going to pack, okay?” She says, runs her fingers through his hair, watches as he sits up.

“Where are we going?” He asks in that solemn way he has, that voice that shows how much he’s lost so young. Mikoto never wanted this for him, never wanted her son to grow up through a war; but the elders wanted an heir and Fugaku wanted a son, and Mikoto gave them both what they wanted.

Now, she’s taking it away.

“Anywhere but here,” she tells Itachi, stands up from his bed and pulls his bag from his wardrobe. “To stay with Kushina, maybe.”

Itachi likes Kushina. She’s bright and kind and she feeds him when they go over, so sometimes Itachi will ask to come with her when Mikoto goes to her friend’s house. It’s cute, and Mikoto’s glad for it. It means he won’t suffer as much when they leave.

Mikoto knows what this will do to him, knows intimately the effect that broken families have on kids, but this is better than the alternative. This is better than staying.

They pack everything Itachi owns together, swap his pyjamas out for a t-shirt and shorts. Mikoto hands him his coat, picks up their bags, and steps into the hallway.

Fugaku is in front of the door.

“You will not take my son,” he says. He is firm, brave; he thinks that because he heads the police force, because he deals with rowdy civilians and rowdy shinobi on a regular basis, he can overpower her. He thinks he can stop them from leaving.

He is wrong. It took him twenty minutes to wake up, and twenty minutes was more than enough time for what Mikoto had planned. The poison isn’t deadly, just dangerous – a muscle relaxant, potent enough to weaken him but not to stop his breath. So she smiles, waits, and Fugaku stumbles, hits the wall and slides down it. His chakra will cycle it out quickly, but it will not be fast enough.

Mikoto steps over her husband's legs, slips her son's bag into the crook of her arm, steps into her shoes and out of the door.

Itachi, quiet, gentle Itachi, her wonderful, amazing son, follows suit.

And in a single night, the Uchiha clan loses both heir and matriarch.

* * *

They arrive on Kushina’s doorstep at one in the morning. Mikoto knocks on the door, firm but not too loudly. 

Minato opens it. He’s in his pyjamas, three-pronged kunai in his hand, and Mikoto would be offended but they are on the tail end of a war, and Minato is the Hokage. “Mikoto?” He says, so similar to her husband but so different all the same. “Are you alright?”

“Itachi and I need somewhere to stay,” she says, and Minato immediately steps back, opens the door wider. Kushina is standing in the living room, hair plaited and pyjama clad, just as her boyfriend is.

“Of course you can stay!” Kushina says, bright and loud as ever. Mikoto supposes the neighbours are used to midnight antics by now, considering who they have chosen to live next to. “Our house is always open to you!”

“Thank you,” Mikoto says, bows formally to Minato and steps over towards her best friend. Her best friend, who is beautiful and bright and perfect, who is opening her home to them and doing everything she can to make them feel welcome, even in the early hours of the morning.

Kushina lays a futon out on the living room floor as Minato explains they have a spare room, but it’s used for storage right now so Mikoto can’t stay in it until Kushina clears it out tomorrow.

The house has three bedrooms and Kakashi has an apartment in the ANBU Compound, but Mikoto is not surprised. She would have kept Itachi’s room for him too. She’s not expecting to stay with them for long – once she is back on active duty, she will be able to afford her own apartment. She tells them this, and Kushina laughs it off.

“It’s no trouble!” She says, drapes an arm over Mikoto in a sideways hug. “You and Itachi can stay here for as long as you need to!”

* * *

It’s two months later, after Mikoto returns from a mission with her skin crawling and her stomach in her throat, that Kushina kisses her. Wipes the mission from her memory — wipes the man from her memory; who had been so much like Fugaku and almost, somehow, better than him — with her lips and her hands and her tongue. It’s two months later that Mikoto whispers, lips pressed to Kushina’s throat, “What about Minato?”

It’s two months later that Kushina tells her that her boyfriend is okay with it, that this is more than just a one-time thing. It’s two months later that Kushina laughs, and says, “You’re just as important to me as Minato is, don’t you know?”

It’s two months later, and Mikoto forgets about Fugaku entirely. She has a family; her girlfriend, her son; Minato and Kakashi. She has a life outside the Uchiha compound, outside the runaway wife of the clan head, and it’s a life that finally feels worth living.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come join [GSG](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8), where the mods will con you into switching villages with promises of fanfiction that they don’t fulfill until three weeks later.


End file.
